fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Kirby: Lost Time
Feel free to edit spelling or grammer errors, but contact me if you wish to make changes that do not involve those specified above. Kirby: Lost Time is a Kirby action game for the Wii U. Unlike previous Kirby games, the player plays as an anthropomorphized Kirby (aka humanized) who utilizes magic and various weapons. Gameplay Kirby: Lost time is in a 3D style using the "Lock on system". Kirby uses his magic to drain an opponent and steal their element. He then changes form corresponding to that element and gains unique abilities. When Kirby has a power he gains a gauge, which is filled by killing enemies. When the gauge is filled he can use super shot, which changes depeneding on the element Kirby has at the time. Each level has two sides. The Time Rift side and the normal side. Once completing a level the player while move onto the time rift side, and in the Time Rift side the player can collect the artifacts which are assembled to fight the final boss. Forms Powerless Kirby- In this form Kirby uses his magic to steal the element from an enemy. After Kirby drains an enemy, it will be in a weakend state. Kirby can also utilize punches to knock enemies back or defeat them. While punching can be used to make it through levels, it becomes increasingly weaker as the game progresses. Fire Kirby aka Pyro Kirby- In this form Kirby has a flamethrower and a gas mask on. He also has an axe for close range combat. His super shot is a gaint fire ball that kills all enemies infront of him. Bomb Kirby aka Demo Kirby- In this form Kirby has an eye-patch over one eye and a box on the front of his waist. He can use grenades and shoot rockets. His super shot is a homing missile. In this form he has the special ability to blow up locked doors. Spike Kirby aka Gangsta Kirby- In this form Kirby has a hood on and saggy pants. He punches people with brass knuckles and aslo pick locks. This super shot abillity in this form is called Roid Rage. He stabs himself with a syringe full of an unknown substance and gains increased attack power, attacks quicker, and increases his movement speed, but when it runs out he is incapacitated for 10 seconds. Sword Kirby aka Samurai Kirby- In this form Kirby wears samurai armor. In this form Kirby cuts his foes and can also use a bow and arrow for long range opponents. His super shot ability is the sonic cut. He swings around killing enemies in a 10 yard radius. Necro Kirby- In this form Kirby wears a black cowl over his head and a long black robe, which its sleeves cover his hands. He uses necromantic magic to curse his foes with diseases. This form's main ability is to raise dead foes and turn them into skeletons or zombies. The super shot ability in this form strangles all foes and then combines them into a patchwork ambomination that attacks all foes on sight. Marine Kirby- Kirby in this form becomes a large muscular 7-foot tall superhuman fighter in tank armor. He uses a gun with explosive rounds which is semi-automatic. He also uses a large hammer charged with electricity. His super shot ability in this form is called "Fury of the Rightous". When using this kirby increase his attack power, recovers health, and over powers all enemies in his path. Characters Kirby- A being of unknown race and unknown orgin, who is a rebel against king dedede. He is of medium stature and has pink hair. He wears a pink shirt, pink pants, black gloves,a long black trench coat,and red shoes. Meta knight- The infamous sword wielding mercenary serving the ruthless King Dedede. He dons silver armor upon a blue tunic shrouded with a dark cape. His face except for eyes, that glow gold, is concealed by his iconic mask. King Dedede- The ruthless and savage ruler of Dreamland. He oppresses all who are not of noble blood and kills all who oppose him. He weilds a rather large hammer and wears a long robe bearing an ironic peace sign on the back. Commander Serine- A military leader on the Shiver Star who leads the assault on the western front. He wears camaflouge armor that is bullet proof. His most distinct features are his cat ears and tail split in two. The Mysterious Man- A hooded man that appears in the backround of several levels and cutscenes. His name, faction, and identity is a mystery. The Infinite- The main antagonist. He appears as a rift at the edge of known space. Seeks to change Dreamland by altering its time lines to fit his needs. Prolouge Kirby is in his home on the outskirts of Dreamland. During the festival honoring the defeat of Dark Matter years ago, a bright flash appears in the sky. The denizens of Dreamland catch sight of a bronze star that sends out a wave of bronze energy that goes out across all of known space. This energy engulfs the castle as King Dedede rides out on his carriage. World 1: Dreamland Impovershed kingdom ruled by the oppressive King Dedede. Currently undergoing a civil war. Level- A very straight forward level. There is a long grey brick road that runs towards the castle in the distance. Two large canyon walls lay on each side of the path as they reach towards the sky. A large fallen tree blocks the path towards the forest. As Kirby progresses he looks down at signs that describe how to fight and perform simple functions in the game (Even though breaking the "fourth wall" in the game). The only main enemy that appears in the level are slimes, which spawn infinitly so the player may practice. There are also fire, which the player can absorb to practice using Kirby's different forms. Once Kirby passes beyond the canyon he stops, and sees a small village on fire. *Cutscene- Kirby, in his normal form, walks slowly towards the village looking side to side. He cautiously walks into the village. He looks at the burning houses, and stops when he sees two people laying on the groundm their skin is burned and hopeless eyes staring at the pink-haired warrior. Kirby dashes over towards the people, and slides into a knee as he puts his hands around the torso of one of the villagers. He attempts to lift the villager up when he whispers, "He came for us. He demanded for us to leave so that his majesty may use this land for his new castle." The villager then lets out a cough that is laced with blood as his eyes slowly close. Kirby slowly lays the body down on the ground. He then looks out into the fire, and sees a cape flowing behind a man with a mask on his face and a sword in his hand. This man says abrubtly, "Hello, Warrior of the Stars." Kirby slowly stands up, and replies, "Hello, Meta Knight." Midboss- Meta Knight will throw a sword out into the middle of the field, which the player can decide to pick up and use Samurai Kirby to fight Meta Knight. After thirty seconds the fight will begin, Meta Knight will use simple slashes and dodges during the first part of the fight. After Meta Knights health reaches half, he will begin too spin to create tornados in diffrent parts of the field. Once Meta Knights health reaches zero, he will kneel down as his mask starts to crack. *Cutscene- Kirby looks down at Meta Knight, as he tries to hold on to his the remains of his cracking mask. Meta Knight slowly looks up at Kirby as more pieces of his mask fall off his mask and hit the ground. He states to kirby that something has ripped a hole in time, and that its consuming dream world as it changes its future. He then states that Kirby can take two paths. He muist through the normal world and through its twisted future. Kirby nods at meta knight and states, "I understand." Meta Knight replies back, "But you must find a way to return time to its normal state to not only save dreamland but all of Known Space." Meta Knight slowly stands up while holding the remains of his mask. He throws his cape around his body, and disappears without a trace. Kirby then turns towards King Dedede's castle, and starts to slowly progress towards it. Level- This level is very straight forward. There is an open field with a stone brick road that progresses towards a large stone castle that is covered with a wavy orange field. Soldiers (sword type) will walk down the path in groups of 4 in a single file path. Kirby can choose either to fight these opponents, or the player can take the field. Upon the field is firey slimes (fire), that spit fire at the Kirby, and odd creatures that walk like monkeys but have a bomb in their chest (bomb) which explodes if Kirby doesnt kill it quick enough. The plains and pathway end at a sheer drop off, and the only way across to reach the castle is by that of large bridge. Half of the bridge is cut off by the wavy orange field. *Cutscene- Kirby slowly progresses across the large bridge when he catches sight of a black armored figure kneeling down with its ornate bastard sword jammed into the ground. Kirby cautiously approaches the figure, but suddenly the figure slowly rises to its feet. When it stands fully erect, it slowly pulls it sword out of the ground by one hand leaving a large crack in the bridge. It slowly moves the sword so that it lays across both of its shoulders. The figure yells out, "Who dares attempt to cross the bridge to the castle of his magesty." Kirby puzzeled by this statement yells back, "Don't you see that this bridge is covered by some sort off energy thing-a-ma-gig" The armored being slowly turns around to catch sight of the energy field. After it turns its head towards Kirby, it yells back, "I know about the energy field." Kirby then kindly ask if he can cross the bridge so that he may investigate the anomily. Then figure lets out a large heartly chuckle, "Me. Let you cross this bridge. For all I know you could be one fo the rebels, but anyway. I am not allowed to let any soul cross this bridge. If I do not do my duty then deny my job as the Head Palace Guard." Kirby lets out a audible sigh, and then yells back with a visible smile and a fire burning in his eyes, "Then lets do this the old fasion way." Boss- *Cutscene World 1.5: Dreamland (Time Rift) *Cutscene Level- *Cutscene Midbosss *Cutscene Level *Cutscene Boss *Cutscene World 2: Swamp Star *Cutscene Level *Cutscene Midboss- Whispy Woods *Cutscene Level *Cutscene Boss- Bog Beast Cutscene World 2.5: Swamp Star (Time Rift) *Cutscene Level *Cutscene - Kirby comes upon a hut just outside the thickest part of the swamp. He enters and rumages through the various belongings in it. All of a sudden, the door swings open and Kirby turns around to face it. At the door is a winged man about as tall as Kirby wearing purple and a strange hat. Kirby identifies the man as Marx, the former court jester for Dedede. Marx unsheathes the two transparent swords at his sides. Midboss- Marx The Marx fight is pretty simple. There are two phases to this fight. In the first phase Marx will disappear and reappear. In the second phase Marx will engage in one on one combat with you. The attacks Marx will use is a spin attack, a veritcal slice, and a bolt of magic. *Cutscene- Marx takes a few steps back from Kirby as he holds his wound. Kirby readies his weapon as Marx attempts to take another stab at Kirby. Just after Marx raises his weapon he lets out a blood curdling scream as ripples appear through out his body. Marx then raises up in the air as the ripples start to mangle and twist his body. Kirby backs up so far that he hits a tree. Then Marx's body begins to emplode on itself, but then it explodes sending the remains of his body throught the marsh. Kirby raises his weapon high as he lets out a victory yell. But more of the swamp and much darker things await Kirby as he ventures further in the marsh. Level *Cutscene Boss- Swamp Dragon *Cutscene World 3: Cimmerian Star Level 1 Midboss- Level 3 Level 4 Boss- World 3.5 Cimmerian Star (Time Rift) Midboss- Boss- World 4: Industry Star Level 1 Midboss- Level 3 Level 4 Boss- Flesh Hound World 4.5: Industry Star (Time Rift) Midboss- The chief of security Boss- Defense bot XY3 World 5: Unholy Star World 5.5: Unholy Star (Time Rift) To reach this area you must destroy the _____. Level 1 Mid Boss Level 3 Level 4 Boss World 6: Orbital Station World 6.5: Orbital Station (Time Rift) World 7: Shiver Star World 8: Time Star World 8.5: Time Star (Time rift) Level 1 Mid Boss Level 3 Level 4 Final Boss Final Boss The Rift Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Kirby Games Category:Kirby (series)